


One-Way Mirror

by alchemicalTyphoon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Devil!Asra, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: One decision was all it took for Asra to snatch the love of his life from under his nose. And he knew it was his own damned fault. In the aftermath, he's left with nothing but his pride. But if given a taste of what could have been, will Lucio let go of it?Inspired by a prompt; contains non-con.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	One-Way Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! IT IS I!!! Your peddler of off-beat thirst! Please make sure to read the tags! This is non-con in parts and I don't want you reading things you might find triggering if that's not your jam!

He'd won; he'd lost.

When all was said and done, after every victory and every defeat had been tallied, and weighted (because, every tactician worth his salt knew no two victories nor defeats were created equal), even though he had more victories under his belt than losses, the end result was thus: an irrevocable loss.

Lucio looked at his reflection in the fogged up bathroom mirror, staring at his disheveled self. Jules had done a passable job of stitching him back up; the wounds weren't bleeding any longer, even if they still hurt. Truth be told, he really shouldn't be walking around, let alone be taking a bath, but... He'd already proved he couldn't listen to any sort of instructions if _his_ life depended on it... _If the life of his beloved depended on it_.

He glared at himself. "You shitty _fool_!", he spat out with loathing. "You only had to do as they asked; you just had to stand back, let them talk to-..." Unable to say it out, the blonde let out a frustrated shout, slamming the palm of his flesh hand flat on his reflection. The slap made the glass shake, but there was no real force behind it. It was too late anyway. "I'm... I'm..." His eyes fell to the floor.

' _I'm sorry._ '

He felt the words in his aching heart, felt it try to claw out of his throat, but he couldn't let them out. If he said them, it meant everyone had been right. It meant he was a fool, an _idiot_. It meant admitting he'd been wrong. And he couldn't do that.

Lucio had nothing left but his pride, and he clung to it like a drowning man to a raft.

"Why is there a mirror here?", a familiar voice said.

His head jerked up, and he shouted their name. "Did you esc-...!" Lucio stared in shock as the mirror showed not only his own reflection, but also the face of his beloved. They were pulling faces, striking poses, and generally behaving silly, while giggling at themself. His expression softened as he placed his hands against the surface, cupping their face as they fixed their hair.

"Sugar... can you hear me?", he asked, tapping with increasing force on the mirror, until he was pounding with his metal hand, desperately yelling their name. "Sugar! Please! I'm here!" They were looking at themself as they braided their long hair, not registering his presence at all. He stopped when he saw _him_. The one who took the one thing from him he would give _anything_ to get back. The Devil named Asra. 

Lucio almost jumped when he made eye contact with those deceptively demure lavender eyes. "Do you like it?", Asra asked, putting an arm around their waist, and resting the other hand under their chin, so he could tilt their head. He was given a clear view of all the bite marks marring their neck, put there by the Devil standing behind them. It was hard to remain unaffected when they closed their eyes, and moaned sweetly as a set of lips and tongue ravished their neck. "Mmmyesss...", they murmured, biting their lips. "Hmm... I thought you might want to look at me as I fucked your pussy", he chuckled, looking directly at him with a haughty smirk as he gathered their tunic, exposing the lower half of their body. Their lips parted, and the noises they made when Asra played with their clit made him rock hard. The image on the other side held his gaze, giving him an air kiss. _That bastard set this up so he could show off!_

"Bend over a little for me, little bird?... That's right... Place your hands on the mirror..." They did as they were asked, sighing with contentment when Asra slipped his cock inside them. "Oh, I love how wet you always get for me... I'll definitely fuck you until I come inside you..." They answered with a giggle, and a coy, playful ' _yes, please!_ '. "Haha... polite. I like that..." Asra started thrusting, slowly at first. His movements became faster, causing them to close their eyes and moan, worrying their lips until they turned red and swollen.

"Look at my reflection, sugar", Asra commanded. Lucio's heart wasn't prepared for the full impact of their eyes looking at him through a haze of lust. "Deeper... Please!... Mmhn...", they moaned, increasingly louder. They didn't stop, moaning for ' _more_ ', ' _deeper_ ', and ' _faster_ ', transfixing him with their eyes that conveyed with crystal clarity how good they were made to feel. Lucio could almost _feel_ how their pussy would clench around his cock when they came, keening without abandon as they did.

And the illusion was shattered to pieces, when it wasn't ' _Lucio_ ' that rolled off those rosy, swollen lips of theirs.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to watch this. He didn't want to know it wasn't him who had them make those song-like noises as they were pleasured and came. "Stop it... I get it... You won... And I lost...", Lucio whispered, his voice cracking with defeat.

"Oh, we're not done yet, sugar", Asra cooed. Lucio felt chains seemingly out of thin wrap and burn him where they touched his skin. A hand with an iron grip held his chin, forcing him to keep facing the mirror. He smelled lavender, incense, brimstone, and the faint smell of a spring breeze over Vesuvia as another image of Asra appeared. This one was standing behind him.

Lucio growled, his mouth already opened to curse out that damned magician-turned-devil, but the hand on his chin moved for his throat, throttling his windpipe. Asra kept smiling, tilting his head, and putting a finger to his lips. With a great amount of loathing and a desperate need to breathe, he nodded at this coercion to stay quiet. The one on the other side of the mirror smiled, and he gasped for air.

He watched as Asra unclipped the snake and bird brooches holding their tunic up, hearing them fall on top of the fabric; at the same time, he saw through the reflection in the mirror how hard the Asra present with him was as he stroked his cock. Lucio felt him prepare his ass, using some lubricant. He glared at Asra's reflection, who glanced at the Asra on the other side. His eyes shifted focus, settling on his love's naked body. Lucio couldn't help look, his gaze falling on them, roaming their body, watching as their pussy was spread to show off how they were dripping with slick and come.

"It's a good thing you're wet enough for two, little bird... Aww, don't be shy...", Asra said, as he made them come again with his hands alone. Lucio felt the tip of Asra's cock against his ass, heard how lubricated he'd somehow been made with their slick. He bit back a groan as he was slowly entered, and fucked.

"Come, sit on my lap." Lucio gasped as he felt a light weight pressing on his lap. His chest felt warm, and it was as if someone was caressing his hair. He saw how they'd raised their arms, touching the white fluffy hair between the black horns before gripping said horns. It quickly dawned on him that with Asra fucking him in his ass, he was able to feel everything the other one was feeling. He swallowed; he wanted more.

"Oh my, sugar! Why, aren't you eager for my cock? Did you miss it that much?", Asra asked. They both nodded, grinding against his cock. "Well, why don't you take control? Feeling a bit lazy... and... I adore watching you take my cock, and telling me when I get to come." They giggled, and nodded, spreading their legs, and scooting backwards. Once they let go of his horns, Asra lay back, and Lucio felt their weight, felt his length get wet, saw Asra's dick pop up. And he felt how they sank on it, felt them flush against him. He had to close his eyes, biting his lips until he tasted blood, when they moaned and clenched, hard, around his cock.

Asra raised himself up again, so Lucio could watch how they worked themself up and down his shaft as he felt them on his own. He braced himself against the mirror as Asra fucked him none too gently, concentrating as much of his attention on what they were doing on the other side of the mirror... and on what he could feel. They were looking his way, soft and loud airy breathing escaping from slightly parted lips. Their fingers were gripping Asra's horns once again, and it translated as tugging at his hair every time they drew themself up his shaft, letting go as they let gravity do the job of sinking back down while clenching hard around him.

Lucio groaned quietly, but quickly ceased when Asra started choking him again. He shot a quick glare via the mirror, watching as he was given a raised eyebrow, and the finger-on-lip sign to keep quiet. Rolling his eyes, he felt the hand leave his throat, as he concentrated on watching, and feeling once more. They'd gotten louder, tilting their head so Asra could nibble at their neck. Lucio could taste their skin and their scent as Asra inhaled, his gaze on him. "Little bird, you're getting tired, aren't you? Let me take over. I promise I'll pump you full of my come. I'll pump you so full, it'll drip down your lovely thighs", he hummed seductively. "Please! Give me... everything...", they moaned.

Asra chuckled, spreading their legs, giving Lucio a front row view of his cock inside their dripping pussy. He gritted his teeth as he felt how Asra pounded up, into them. Their keening and groans of pure pleasure, added with how he was feeling them around his cock, and feeling Asra fucking his ass was too much. Lucio came, his come hitting tile, and he kept coming as he felt them milk his cock empty.

On the other side, he saw them climax, heard their high pitched moans, and on his side, he felt his cock slamming into them, felt their vice like grip. And as he saw Asra's triumphant smirk while he came, he felt the Asra on his side come inside him. Adding insult to injury, he was fondled and caressed with a gentle touch, two sets of lavender eyes looking at him as he felt hot lips kissing the nape of his neck. Behind him, he heard Asra whisper: "Sweet dreams, dear count. Tomorrow, same time?"

Lucio was broken out of his trance and with a roar of rage, he swiped behind him with his metal arm, hitting nothing but air. He heard an amused chuckle coming from the other side of the mirror. His rage had nowhere to go. The love of his life was gathered in the arms of his greatest enemy, one he had no idea how to defeat. Who looked at him with that damned smirk. "Well, that was fun. We should do that again. I do love seeing you like that..." The mirror abruptly showed his own rage-filled face. But not before he heard them say in an adorable, sleepy voice: "I love you".

Lucio knew that hadn't been meant for him. It was never going to be for him again. He'd wasted his one chance at happiness, at love. The count knew he should destroy the mirror, cut his losses like he'd always done in the past. _Hit it and quit it_. He raised his metal arm, drew it back. Just hit it. Show Asra he wouldn't dance to his music. That he was done being pulled around like a puppet, strung up by debts he was unable to fulfill.

_Just hit it!_

But he didn't. His rage slowly ebbed away, turned impotent, replaced by a growing desperation. Because he knew he wasn't going to find someone like them again. And he hated himself for it, because he knew he'd come back tomorrow, and meekly let Asra use him. Even if they didn't remember him. He'd endure anything to be near them, to be near that perfect love he almost could have had.

He'd endure _anything_ , he realised...

Lucio let go of his proverbial raft.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, _so_ sorry..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [a prompt someone send to tumblr user lucigucci](https://vesuviasfastestcourier.tumblr.com/post/612590712600559616). Shoutout to anon, cuz apparently [I'm a favourite author of theirs](https://vesuviasfastestcourier.tumblr.com/post/612771233277362176/im-anon-for-mirror-devil-asra-and-omg-the) and I'm just ლ(ಥ‿ಥლ). 
> 
> As always, I love to hear from you :)! Don't be shy, every comment makes my day so much ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ!


End file.
